


Ogródek Persefony

by kolorowa_posypka



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Retelling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolorowa_posypka/pseuds/kolorowa_posypka
Summary: – Babciu, robię coś niezwykłego. Uczę się umierać.Hekate mogła sprostować: uczysz się żyć, na tym to właśnie polega – ale przytuliła ją tylko. Było to kolejne odkrycie, którego Persefona musiała dokonać samodzielnie.





	Ogródek Persefony

Na początku, Kore była tylko więźniem. Kwiaty, które wplotła sobie we włosy jeszcze na powierzchni, szybko zmarniały w wulkanicznym odorze, rozpadły się w popiół i posiwiały jej młodziutką głowę.  
Któregoś dnia, ktoś postawił na jej drodze skrzynię pachnącego torfu, dzięki której Kore mogła od nowa nauczyć się towarzystwa kwiatów. Były cięższe, twarde, prawie nieśmiertelne. Przypominały ożywione piaskowce. Oddychały korzeniami i lasem pręcików, ale leki i trucizny pozyskiwało się z nich bardzo podobnie. Długo były dla Kore jedyną radością.  
Wiele lat później, już jako Persefona, z naręczem suchego wrotyczu i z dala od rozgrzanego serca łąki, złapała się na tym, że zupełnie jak mieszkańcy jej podziemnego ogródka, lepiej odpoczywa w cieniu. Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Zdziwiona matka wypomniała jej to tylko raz, za drugim razem uciszyła ją babka Hekate.  
***  
Zgarbiona Hekate przesiadywała na skraju groty. Jedną dłonią pieściła miękkie, drzemiące na jej kolanach głowy Cerbera. W drugiej trzymała bukiet ziół, ofiarowanych jej przez ukochaną, przyszywaną wnuczkę Kore. Dziewczyna była oczkiem w głowie starej czarownicy.  
Hekate mówiła Demeter, że zbieranie kwiatów, choć jest dostojnym zajęciem, nie wystarczy, by Kore nauczyła się życia. Demeter gniewała się na te słowa. Kochała córkę zaborczą miłością i chciała dla niej w życiu samej słodyczy.  
Hekate, nie chcąc dłużej kłócić się z Demeter, wzięła sprawę w swoje ręce. Wybrała się w odwiedziny do Hadesa. Ten widząc ją, spytał:  
– Znowu przychodzisz oferować mi siebie za żonę? Twoja mądrość nie ma sobie równych, ale obawiałbym się o swój tron.  
– Rozumiem, panie. Co jednak powiedziałbyś na moją wnuczkę?  
Hades zmieszał się. Dopytał, kim jest ta dziewczyna, czym karmi swe serce i gdzie może ją spotkać. Hekate udzieliła odpowiedzi, które sama uznała za istotne, kończąc:  
– Mój czas przemija, a Kore jest dostojna jak ziemia, i piękna bez krzty równowagi. Zahartuj jej serce. Uczyń ją królową.  
Kiedy następnym razem Hekate spotkała swoją ukochaną Kore, wybrały się na przechadzkę. Szły pod rękę i Hekate uczyła ją magii, wskazując na skały, chmury i jaszczurki. W którymś momencie prawie nadepnęły na rosnący na ich drodze narcyz.  
– Przyjrzyj się uważnie. Tych kwiatów nie wolno zrywać. Dają ogromną wiedzę, ale za straszliwą cenę – podpuściła dziewczynę. – Można zasnąć i się nie obudzić, albo w ogóle przestać sypiać. Można skończyć gorzej. Ja po dziś dzień mam na szyi sińce po dłoniach najstraszniejszego z bogów.  
Kore zadrżała jak liść i nie podważyła kłamstwa. Nazajutrz została uprowadzona do hadesu i tylko jedna bogini się temu nie dziwiła. Przykładała tylko ucho do ziemi, czuwając.  
Tymczasem Demeter wpadła w rozpacz. Odechciało jej się żyć i wzięła całą ziemię na zakładnika. Hekate nie opuściła jej podczas próby. Wędrowała razem z nią, radziła i podnosiła na duchu. Oświetlała drogę swoimi pochodniami. Wskazywała, gdzie skręcać na rozdrożach. Przedstawiła jej nawet boginkę Baubo, dzięki której zrozpaczona matka zdobyła się na krótki, serdeczny śmiech.  
Wreszcie Olimp zadecydował. Kore spożyła granat i pakt między ziemią, a krainą umarłych został zawiązany. A Demeter mimochodem stworzyła pory roku, to oddając córkę ziemi, to ciesząc się z jej powrotu.  
Wiosną, Hekate i Demeter wyszły na spotkanie Persefonie. Młodziutka królowa podbiegła do starej wiedźmy i uściskała ją, szepcząc wyznanie tylko dla jej ucha:  
– Babciu, robię coś niezwykłego. Uczę się umierać.  
Hekate mogła sprostować: uczysz się żyć, na tym to właśnie polega – ale przytuliła ją tylko. Było to kolejne odkrycie, którego Persefona musiała dokonać samodzielnie.  
***  
Kore uwielbiała bawić się z nimfami, rwać kwiaty i ucztować na Olimpie. Najprzyjemniejsze jednak były wieczory, kiedy to siadała u stóp babki Hekate. Słuchała wtedy lekcji – sytych, fascynujących, osobliwych… Wiedźma opowiadała jej o bogach, ludziach, prawach wszechświata, magii, poezji i naturze rzeczy. Pouczała ją i ostrzegała, radziła i podpowiadała.  
Któregoś dnia, jedno z ostrzeżeń Hekate osiadło na sercu dziewczyny inaczej, niż pozostałe. Babka pokazała jej niepozorny kwiat i powiedziała, że można zdobyć dzięki niemu ogromną wiedzę, ale trzeba za to zapłacić wysoką cenę. Kore nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym maleńkim narcyzie, i że Hekate sama musiała niegdyś go zerwać… I wreszcie, że zapłaciłaby każdą cenę za wiedzę dorównującą wiedzy Hekate!  
Nazajutrz Kore oddaliła się od nimf. Nie szukała długo. Klęknęła i sięgnęła po narcyz ręką drżącą z podniecenia. Ziemia od razu rozstąpiła się przed nią i z otchłani wyjechał piekielny rydwan. Wysiadł z niego bóg potężny i surowy jak skała.  
– Jesteś tu, by mnie ukarać? Jeśli tak, to daj mi coś w zamian, bym nie cierpiała na próżno! – Zawołała dziewczyna. Hades tylko jej się przyjrzał, przytaknął sam sobie i porwał ją tam, skąd przybył.  
Zostawił Kore samą sobie w podziemnym królestwie. Zdziwiło ją to, ale i przyniosło ulgę, bo choć z natury była odważna, to bała się Hadesa jak każdy. Snuła się wystraszona po podziemiu, słuchała wycia potępieńców i zamierała na widok strzegących ich bestii. Nikt nie śmiał zrobić jej krzywdy. Minęło wiele dni, zanim jej wzrok ostatecznie przywykł do ciemności. Gdy Kore w końcu zmęczyła się szukaniem wyjścia, którego nie było, przykucnęła w kącie, przytuliła się do swoich kolan i postanowiła już tylko czekać na tę obiecaną jej wiedzę…  
Ocknęła się w jaskini. Ziemia była tam miękka, a powietrze wilgotne i pełne zarodników, które błyszczały w snopach rzadkiego światła. Dookoła stały zbutwiałe kufry pełne najdziwniejszych roślin. Niektóre z nich puszczały blade kwiaty. Kore podniosła się i wtedy zobaczyła, kto ją tutaj przyniósł. Hades stał przed jednym z kufrów.  
– Wiem, że lubisz kwiaty. – Powiedział. Kore tylko wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi oczyma.  
Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilkukrotnie. Hades za każdym razem pokazywał jej inny cud podziemnego świata: kamienie szlachetne, błędne płomienie, świecące owady, śpiewające nietoperze, niekończące się rzeki i bezdenne jeziora, sklepienia solne i zwęglone drzewa. Kore oglądała i to wszystko w ciszy. Kiedy Hades pokazał jej już wszystko, powiedział:  
– Zostaniesz tu na zawsze, chcę więc, być miała wszystko czego zapragniesz.  
Może wcześniej Kore by się rozpłakała. Powiedziała, że pragnie wolności. Porwała się na Hadesa z pięściami. Teraz uśmiechnęła się tylko smutno, bo potwierdził to, z czym już od dawna próbowała się oswoić.  
***  
– Skoro mam zostawić dla ciebie świat, w zamian chcę wiedzy. Podziel się ze mną wszystkim, co wiesz!  
Hades uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy.  
***  
– Ostatnia rzecz – szepnął, a w ręku zalśniła mu połówka granatu. – Kiedy skosztujesz tego owocu, dostaniesz rząd dusz i władzę, której pozazdrości ci sam Zeus. A do mnie należeć będzie…  
– …moje serce.  
Granat był czerwony jak krew, stąd obyczaj surowo zabraniał jedzenia go. Kora pamiętała o tym. Od teraz miała pamiętać absolutnie wszystko.  
– Zaszłam tak daleko, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Miałabym stchórzyć na ostatnim zadaniu? – Wyrwała mu z ręki owoc, otwarła go i zanurzyła w nim zęby. Smakował tak wyśmienicie, że od razu zapragnęła podzielić się nim z Hadesem.

– Pamiętaj więc! – Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, przerywając pocałunek. – Od teraz cokolwiek się wydarzy, jestem twoją królową!


End file.
